Time Travelers Always Keep Secrets
by Lugrpa
Summary: Now that Leah and Jack are engaged, everything seems to fall into place. Except one night, Leah calls the Doctor for one last adventure, and her world is about to come crashing down around her. Sequel to Seeing is Believing, Right? I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO
1. 3 months

"LEAH!" Gwen shouted across the bar, "COME OVER HERE!" She giggled. Great, even Gwen was drunk. I'm not into alcohol though, so I must be the only sober one here. For one whole month Jack and I kept the engagement a secret, and just earlier today, we told the whole team about it.

I walked over and plunked down in between Jack and Gwen, "What do you want?" I sighed.

Gwen whispered, "You need to kiss your fiance!" Then she started humming a popular tune and she was shaking her head to the music. That's one reason I don't drink, you look crazy.

I looked at Jack and raised my eyebrow, he just shrugged. I'm also glad Jack knows how to hold his alcohol, he can be drunk and act totally normal. Ok, maybe that's not the best thing. Jack swung his arm around me and gave me a quick kiss for Gwen's sake.

"You don't look too happy here." Jack observed.

"Thank you Captain obvious!" I yelled over the music, "I think I'm going to head home, 'kay?"

"You want me to come with?" He asked,

"No you stay, you're having fun." He just turned back around to face the bar, and I left. Tonight was really nice, not too hot, not too cold, and there was a perfect winter breeze. Sounds cliche I know, but it was perfect. Ever since the engagement, I haven't had any time to myself either. It's like Jack thinks I'm going to run off, back to the TARDIS. Now, I would never tell him this, but I would give anything to run back to the Doctor.

I took my sonic out of my pocket, and I pointed it straight up at the sky. Snow started to fall down very lightly. As I reached the bay, I walked over to the railing surrounding the water. Closing my eyes, I pictured some crazy adventure the Doctor is probably on right now. Then, a lightbulb went of in my head. I sprinted back to the hub, and impatiently waited for the cog door to roll open. I examined my sonic, and tried to figure out what setting would be best for what I was about to do.

I flipped it to the Alpha V mode and aimed the sonic right at myself, then at the sky. I lowered my sonic, and shut my eyes. I whispered out loud, "Please. Please find my signal." As if on cue, I heard the engines whirring. I turned on my heels, and saw the TARDIS materialize in front of me. The Doctor opened the door and rushed out, grabbing me in a hug and spinning me around.

I yelped, and he set me down, "Leah! Oh my god, I missed you! It's been a FULL YEAR. Do you know how long that is!"

"Um, a year?" I laughed.

"Well it's a long time!" He scolded.

"Please Doctor, I need to get away from here just for a day. Can I come with you?" I begged.

"Oh really? Trouble in paradise? But honestly, you don't have to ask to come on." He reminded me.

"Not trouble in paradise. More like, I hate being around drunk people who can't stop talking about my wedding." I said. The Doctor's face dropped, oops. I forgot he doesn't know about the wedding. Well, now he does.

"YOUR WEDDING? YOU AND JACK ARE GETTING MARRIED?" He yelled.

"Well, yeah," I paused, "But it's not until Saturday."

"SATURDAY?" He lowered his voice, "Were you going to invite me?"

"Doctor of course! But, since I'm telling you about it this way, you're sort of already invited."

He sighed, "Well at least I'm invited! So why do you need to get away?"

"Jack's bachelor party is starting soon, and i figured my sort of party, could be a travel with you?" I asked.

"Of course! Where should we go? So many places to choose from you know."

I laughed, "You haven't changed a bit." I quick wrote a note for Jack, telling him I'd be back by morning, and not to worry about me I'm in the good hands of a Doctor.

I grabbed his hand and led him into the TARDIS, "You really need to change something in here. 'Coral' doesn't even begin to describe this place."

"Oi, I don't get to pick what my TARDIS looks like! Besides, I like the whole, coral, look." He laughed and walked over to the console, "How about London 1590?" He asked.

"Are you thinking Shakespeare?"

"You read my mind!" And he set the TARDIS for London late 16th century. The TARDIS shook as we traveled through the time vortex. Oh man did I miss traveling like this. The TARDIS stopped shaking, and I pulled up the screen to see where we were.

"Doctor, we're here. Shall we?" I held out my arm to him, and he gladly hooked his arm around mine. He locked the TARDIS once we stepped out, and we went down the street. There were two women screaming at a man, none other than Shakespeare himself.

The Doctor put himself in the middle of the women and Shakespeare, "Oi ladies, please some respect for the man."

"This monster right here stole a loaf of bread he did!" Said one of the women, pointing at him.

The Doctor turned towards Shakespeare, "Did you steal her bread?"

He boldly pushed the Doctor aside and ignored the women yelling after him. I grabbed the Doctor's arm, "He doesn't remember you?"

"He should. Let's follow him." The Doctor said sternly. We pushed open the wooden door to the house Shakespeare had gone into, to find him sitting at a table.

The Doctor walked over to him and lay a hand on his shoulder, "William, do you remember me?" He asked curiously.

William look up into the Doctor's eyes, "Hello Doctor."

The Doctor clapped his hands once, "Ah there we go! So what was with those women? Did you really steal from them?"

William sighed, "No I swear. People have been thinking that a lot lately. That I've been taking things from their stores. But I'm an honest man, I wouldn't take without paying!"

I walked over, "I believe you. Don't worry, we'll figure out what's happening."

He nodded, then asked, "So Doctor, where exactly have you been? You and miss Martha ran off on me that frightful day."

The Doctor replied, "Eh, time travelers always keep secrets."

William sighed, "Right, time travel," Then he nodded to me, "Who do you have here then?" He took my hand and gave it a kiss.

I pulled my hand back, "I'm Leah, the Doctor's best friend."

Before anyone had the chance to reply, there was a woman yelling outside, "William! You've taken my bread once already today without payin, you need to pay for your bread, you understand?" It was the same woman who had been yelling at him when the Doctor and I arrived.

We all exchanged glances of worry, before the Doctor and I ran outside. There, at the bakery, was a man who looked just like William Shakespeare. The Doctor and I took off and grabbed the man by his shoulders. I soniced the man, and he fell to the ground knocked out cold. Good thing that the woman was the only one around, or we would have caused quite the scene.

"You're really learning how to handle that sonic, Leah." The Doctor complimented, while lifting up the body of the impostor.

"Well, I learned from the best." I said while picking up the other half of the body. Together we carried the body of the fake Shakespeare into the house of the real one.

The real Shakespeare cried out, "What the hell is that? But, that's me!"

The Doctor used his own sonic to examine the body, and he looked at the results, "Ah, the Teselecta. They must of scanned your body and made a copy. Brilliant creatures they are." He said while putting on his brainy specs.

"So how do we get rid of the Teselecta?" I ask.

"Simple. We take it back on the TARDIS with us, and return it to where it belongs." He replied.

"Does that mean you two are done here? Already?" William asked.

"Well we just wanted to pop in to see what the danger was here." The Doctor said.

"Wait a second," I said, turning to face him, "You got a message that something was wrong on the physic paper, didn't you?"

"Well, yes. Sorry." He admitted.

I sighed, "No no, It's fine. Let's just get this thing back to where it's from." The Doctor and I said goodbye to William, and we hauled the Teselecta on board the TARDIS.

"Leah can you set the coordinates please? You know where to go."

"Right, Maldovarium bar, year 5145. Let's go." I plugged in the coordinates, and the TARDIS landed in year 5145. The Doctor and I lifted the body off of the ground, and carried it out of the TARDIS. We walked through the bar, and we got quite a few odd looks. The one look that I definitely did NOT like, was the one that came from none other than Dorium.

I whispered to the Doctor, "We're getting some odd looks you know. Especially from," I sighed, "Dorium."

The Doctor sighed, "We are NOT going to talk to him. He's a no good, lousy black marketeer. Let's just set the Teselecta over here." He nodded towards a long wooden table.

"I feel like we're dumping a dead body. Like mafia members or something." I joked.

The Doctor laughed, "Come on, time to get you home." We walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand, "So I'll be seeing you Saturday then?" He asked, clearly in discomfort.

"Doctor, don't do this." I sighed.

"Do what!"

"Pretend to be happy. I can read your emotions like a book." I reminded him.

"Oh bugger off." He said. I walked over to the console, and I set the TARDIS for home. The TARDIS roared through time, and we landed in a minute.

"You will come right? You can't skip out on me." I told him sternly.

"Leah, you have my word. I'll be there." We hugged and I left the TARDIS. I was back in the hub, and everyone was there. They all turned at me and stared, jaw's dropped.

"What's with everyone?" I asked. I didn't get an answer, "Ok, thanks? Is Jack in his office?" Again. No answer, "What is up with you guys? You act like you don't even know me! Wait, you know me right?"

Owen spoke up finally, "Yeah, we obviously know you. Don't act like you don't know why we are all shocked Leah." He said bitterly.

"Um, I'm just going to go talk to Jack if you don't mind." I didn't wait for anyone's approval. I slid into Jack's office and closed the door behind me, "Man, something is up with the team! They're all pissed off at me! Do you have any idea why?"

Jack snapped his head up to look at me. He yelled, "THEY HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON TO BE PISSED OFF AT YOU! YOU FUCKING LEFT US!"

Ok, now I was really confused, "I left for a night, relax! You had your bachelor party, so I went out on a trip with the Doctor. Nothing happened with him if that's what your so upset about!"

He slid his engagement ring off his finger and threw it in the trash, "YOU WERE GONE FOR THREE MONTHS, LEAH!"

My jaw dropped, "WHAT? I was gone for ONE NIGHT!"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! I don't want to see your face ever again. Leave Torchwood, and have a nice fucking life!" He screamed at me. I didn't say another word, I ran out of his office and I saw the TARDIS still parked there. I pushed opened the doors, and I slammed them shut behind me.

"Leah? You're back awful fast." The Doctor asked curiously.

I ran up to him and sobbed into his chest. He held me and asked what was wrong. I replied through sobs, "We were gone for three months."


	2. New Face

**This chapter is dedicated to itsthetruth, because through out the messages we sent back and forth, she waited so patiently for this next chapter! Thank you :D**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up, and I did NOT want to get out of bed. I silently stayed tucked in bed, replaying the events of yesterday in my mind. There was no point of trying to talk to Jack now, he hated me. Finally, I got up, shoved my feet in my slippers, and I trudged up to the console room. There I found the Doctor, laying on a new couch he must of put in while I was gone.<p>

On a side table, there were two cups of hot chocolate. He patted the space next to him, "Come here." I plopped down next to him, my head laying in his lap, he brushed a piece of my hair out of my face, "How'd you sleep?"

I ignored the question, "I should of listened to you all that time ago. He did break my heart."

The Doctor sighed, "Leah, It's not your fault. It's all mine, I should of sensed the TARDIS was acting up. If I knew, she would of gotten you back at the right time."

I looked up at him, "No. This isn't your fault. It's all his." I said bitterly, "I'm stronger than this. Jack should of understood! He's a time traveler. I don't want anything to do with that bloody man now."

He stared blankly at me, "You sure you're ok?"

I sighed, "I might as well pretend to be." I jumped up off the couch, "You and I both need to get out of our pajamas. We're going on a trip." I decided.

He laughed, "That's the spirit!" We both retired to our rooms, and slipped into something more appropriate for traveling. The Doctor was faster than I was, so by the time I got up to the console room, he was already busy at work, pushing buttons, and pulling levers on the console.

"Where are we off to?" I asked.

"One of the best places for paradise! Apalapucia!" He bubbled. The TARDIS roared with excitement, as we rushed off to the amazing planet. The roaring stopped, and we had arrived. The Doctor ran for the TARDIS doors, and flung them wide open. He took in a deep breath of the fresh air, and started choking.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled. I ran and dragged him in the TARDIS, quickly shutting the TARDIS doors, careful not to breath in any of the toxic air. The Doctor continued choking, as I tried to help. After a minute of trying the heimlich maneuver, I realized I couldn't stop the choking.

He choked out the words, "Step...back." And I didn't try to argue, because I knew what was about to happen. The Doctor slowly stood up, and his head threw back. His arms spread out wide, and fire was shooting out of him. I put my arm over my eyes, the light was blinding!

After a moment, I lowered my arm, and I peeked open through one eye. There he was, standing right where my old Doctor had been, the handsome, dark brown floppy haired, new Doctor.

I stepped towards him, "Doctor?"

He smiled, and stumbled forward, "Woa! New legs, that's odd. My voice! Am I, no! I can't be! Am I a girl?"

I laughed, "You are certainly not a girl."

"This is so weird. New teeth, oh I'll have to get used to that. These clothes are so tight fitting." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's get you something new to wear then. Whole new Doctor!"

On the way down to the enormous closet he mentioned, "I loved my old coat though. Shame giving this thing up!" He moaned.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find something new that you'll like."

He walked in the closet and shut the door. I could hear him arguing with himself through the door, and I couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be a complicated Doctor, I could tell. He seemed filled with so much more emotion.

Eventually, he came bursting out of the room, "How do I look?" He spun in a circle.

"Simply dashing! Though, I think you would look better with a bow tie." I mentioned.

"Oh a bow tie! Never would of thought of that." He ran back into the closet, and came out wearing a bright red bow tie.

"There we go! You look perfect now."

He straightened his bow tie, "Well of course I do. Bow ties. Are. Cool." He insisted.

"Right. Now, are we going to stand around the TARDIS all day or are we going to go on an adventure?" I asked.

"Oh Parks, I can't resist an adventure, you of all people should know that!" He stopped, and sniffed the air, "Do you smell something burning?"

I smelled around me, "Yeah, I do. What is it?" At the same exact time, a light bulb went off in both of our heads.

"THE TARDIS IS ON FIRE!" We both yelled, and ran up to the console room.

"Oh damn it all! My regeneration must of, well, lit the TARDIS on fire." He panicked.

"Well we need to try and land her!" I shouted. We both dove for the controls, pressing things everywhere like mad men. The TARDIS shook like mad, and we Doctor fell over. Then the TARDIS flipped over, and the Doctor fell right through the front doors. I tried to run over to him, but I couldn't move, due to the shaking. When the shaking stopped, I ran to the front doors.

I saw the Doctor hanging on my a hand, his face a mix of pure enjoyment and fear, "You seriously cannot be enjoying this!" I yelled.

He laughed, "Well. Not honestly! Pull me up!" I pulled him back into the TARDIS, and he soniced the doors shut. Or should I say, he TRIED to sonic the doors shut. His sonic exploded in his hands, "Not my sonic screwdriver! I love my sonic screwdriver!"

"You can make a new one, first we need to land this thing!" I told him as we went back to flying the TARDIS. It was no use though, because the engines were failing. The Doctor and I plummeted to Earth in the TARDIS.


	3. Crack in the wall

"GERONIMO!" The Doctor yelled as we fell. The feeling was both exhilarating, and terrifying. Within seconds, the TARDIS had made an impact with the ground. There was so much smoke emitting from the TARDIS the Doctor and I came choking our way out.

"Oh this is just ROTTEN! My poor TARDIS!" The Doctor complained.

"Um, Doctor?" I asked.

He waved me off, "This is going to take forever to repair! Everything's going to be so different."

"Doctor!" I insisted.

Again, he ignored me. He stroked the side of the steaming TARDIS, "You poor girl."

"DOCTOR!" I yelled.

He quickly turned around, "What do you want Parks!" I nodded towards the small red headed girl, "Oh, who do we have here?" He wandered over to the girl.

"Sorry sweetheart, he's a bit wound up right now." I told her, "What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond." She replied.

"That is a brilliant name! Amelia." The Doctor muttered and smiled.

"Are you here about the crack in my wall?" Amelia asked us.

"What crack?" I asked, now curious. The Doctor fell to the ground and started making weird sounds, "Doctor what's wrong?" I rushed over to him.

He jumped right up, "Just, getting over my regeneration!" He breathed out some of the regenerational energy.

Amelia looked concerned so I told her with a wink, "Don't worry. This is normal for us." That made her smile.

"So Amelia, what is with this crack in your wall? Must be one hell of a crack." The Doctor asked.

Amelia walked over and grabbed one hand of the Doctor's and one of my hands and led us into her house, "I'll show you." We soon were in what I assumed was her room. She pointed to a large crack in the wall, "Right there. It talks to me when I'm asleep sometimes."

The Doctor wasn't paying attention though, "Leah, give me your screwdriver." I tossed him my sonic, and he stared sonicing her whole room.

"It's not an actual screwdriver." I told her. She just nodded it off. I picked up an apple from her desk, it had a smile cut into it, "Did you do this? Creative idea." I asked her.

She shook her head, "I used to hate apples. But then my mum put faces on them."

I smiled, "I like the sound of your mum then. Speaking of which, where are your parents? Heavy sleepers they must be." I mumbled looking around.

"I only have an aunt. She went out."

The Doctor jumped in the middle of the conversation, "So, this crack then! It doesn't go all the way through your wall, the wall is perfectly solid. So the question is: Why is there a draft?"

I grabbed my sonic and examined the crack, "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey."

Amelia looked confused, "What?"

The Doctor and I said at the same time, "It's a crack." The Doctor continued, "Here's the thing though! If we were to demolish this wall, the crack would stay put. The crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is the crack then?" Amelia asked.

"This crack is everywhere. In everything! Two parts of time and space that should never of touched, pressed together. This is all right in your room! Do you ever hear voices Amelia?" He asked.

"That's what I said earlier while you were off jumpin around the room!" She snapped at him. That made me laugh, a nine year old telling off the Doctor. The Doctor glared at me.

We all pressed our ears against the wall, "Prisoner Zero has escaped." I jumped back.

"What does that mean, and who was talking?" I asked.

"That prisoner zero has escaped. Keep up will you Parks?" I rolled my eyes, "There is a prison on the other side of this wall. And they've lost a prisoner. Well Amelia, you need a better wall. Leah help me move this desk."

I helped the Doctor push the desk to the other side of the room. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and soniced the crack wide open.

"Hello? Anybody home?" The Doctor yelled into the dark, damp room. Just then, an enormous eye came rushing to the crack. A blue light started to fill up the eye, and it zapped the Doctor and immediately closed the crack.

"Doctor are you alright?" I asked him where he fell back on a bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the physic paper.

"It just says prisoner zero has escaped. Why only tell us that?" He wondered out loud.

"Unless..." I trailed off.

"Unless what?" Amelia persuaded.

"Unless prisoner zero escaped through your room." I finished. The Doctor ran out of the room and was pacing through the hall. Amelia and I rushed out after him, "What now?" I asked.

"I keep thinking that there is something that I'm not quite getting! I'm in a totally new body Parks, it takes a bit to get used to my new senses."

"Well obviously." I retorted, "But I get the feeling too. It's like we are totally missing something. Something completely obvious."

"Right out of the corner of our eyes." The Doctor muttered. BONG! BONG! The cloister bell rang out from the TARDIS.

"NOT NOW!" The Doctor yelled, and ran down the stairs.

Amelia immediately turned to me, "What was that?" She asked.

"Well, our spaceship. It's- repairing itself and that sound was not good." I said while we ran down the stairs.

"You two must do an awful lot of running." She said while taking my hand.

I laughed, "You get used to it." We came crashing into the backyard. The Doctor nowhere in sight. He must be back in the TARDIS.

"So where's your spaceship?" Amelia asked.

I pointed to the TARDIS, "Right there."

I looked confused, "That's a police box."

"Well, not really. That's the TARDIS's disguise. But it got stuck disguising itself as a old police box a long time ago."

"TARDIS?" She asked.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." There was a loud crash from inside the TARDIS, and I sighed shoving a piece of hair out of my face, "Listen. I need to go help the Doctor. We have to go! I'm sorry!" I ran to the TARDIS.

She followed after me, "Can I come with you?"

"It's not safe right now. Give us five minutes and we will be back for you." I promised.

"Everyone says that. They never come back." Amelia sighed and kicked some dirt on the ground.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "If I make a promise, I don't break it. I PROMISE we will be back. Five minutes. Time us." I walked back to the TARDIS and looked back at Amelia. I gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

I jumped down into the TARDIS, trying to find the Doctor. He yelled from behind what was left of the console, "Leah over here!"

I ran to help him, "This thing isn't going to hold for much longer you know!"

"Of course I know that!" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS dematerialized. We battled the fire like professionals. Well in a sense, we were professionals. I tended to the fire while the Doctor tried to stabilize the TARDIS. Finally, the fire was out.

I pulled up the monitor, "Well, it took us all the way to the end of the universe to put her thing out!" I laughed half heartily.

"She'll definitely need time to repair herself. We've done as much as we can to help right now." He said and flopped down on the couch. Which I was surprised was unscathed.

I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder, "Welcome back Leah." I mumbled.

He affectionately rubbed my arm, "Got your mind off of it didn't it?"

"Yeah it did. But honestly? I don't care about him. What is done, is done, and we can't go back to change it."

"I'm sorry." He said.

I took my head off his shoulder and looked him right in the eyes, "Don't. Don't you ever be sorry. Besides, this was a big day for you mister!" I changed to a happier subject.

His eyes lit up, "I quite like this new body! It's-" He paused, looking for the right word, "brilliant."

"Oh yes, I think that word suits you very nice." I smiled. A thought dashed across my mind as the Doctor rambled on. This was the Doctor that I ended up with, according to events at the Shadow Proclamation. Honestly, I couldn't wait.


	4. We're Back

**Hi guys :) Sorry about the late update, I haven't been feeling the best lately :/ But hopefully that's all behind me! Enjoy this chapter, I'm trying not to make it like the show too much. This is the only episode that will actually ever be remotely like the show I'm pretty sure! So enjoy, and please R&R! x**

* * *

><p>"Doctor, you remember Amelia Pond right? Well of course you do, it was minutes ago. How could you not possibly remember her?"<p>

"Leah you're rambling." The Doctor interrupted.

"Right. Sorry."

"Something's bothering you, what is it? Don't try to hide it from me either Parks." He pointed at me from across the room.

"Well, I told Amelia we would go back for her."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "A child onboard the TARIDS? What were you thinking! I mean, yes. She was a very brave little girl, but a life on the TARDIS for her? What about," His words caught in his throat. "Never mind."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him, "Ok? Doctor, you saw how she lived. She only has an aunt. And my judgement tells me that those two don't get along properly."

"Fine. We'll go back for her, why not? Nothing to loose." He sighed.

"Nothing whatsoever." I agreed. I beat him to the console and flew the TARDIS back to upper Leadworth.

"Parks, you have got to let me fly my own TARDIS!" He moaned, but he couldn't keep the smile out of his eyes.

"Ever so sorry about that." I smiled back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His cheeks flamed a bright red and I laughed at him before dashing out the doors. Damn, I thought. It was the middle of the day, which meant we were gone for a couple hours at least.

The Doctor came out behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder, "So, longer than five minutes eh?"

I gave a short airy laugh, "Yeah. The TARDIS must be a bit messed up."

"Well, we DID light her on fire." The Doctor pointed out.

"YOU lit her on fire!" I laughed.

He walked around the garden in Amelia's yard. "No need to point fingers Parks." I sighed in mock anger and walked forward to grab his hand. We were walking to enter Amelia's house when something clicked simultaneously in both the Doctor and I heads.

He turned on his heels, grabbed my by the shoulders and said sternly, "We need to get her out of there."

"I know what we missed. That thing you said you couldn't quite place a finger on!"

"Watch your back when we go in." He warned. I nodded and soniced the door open. "You still need a new sonic you know."

"Yes yes, hardly the time for this." He plucked my screwdriver from my hands, "I'll just use yours in the meantime."

"Oi, watch it space man!" I smacked his arm lightly. We ran through the first floor hall, and up the steps when suddenly the Doctor fell unconscious in the floor. "Doctor?" The words just slipped past my lips before I was hit over the head, and collapsed on the ground beside him.

Time was irrelevant, but when I woke, I was handcuffed to the Doctor, who was handcuffed to a radiator. I looked around to try and find our captor. I didn't have to look long, since she was standing right to the left of me.

"Oh, you're awake." The woman said.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, voice full of bitterness.

"I live here." She simply replied.

"Are you Amelia Pond's aunt?" I asked, trying to leave the bitterness out of my voice this time.

Her face went cold, "Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time."

I'm pretty sure my expression soon matched hers, "How long?"

"Five years." She replied.

I smacked the Doctor, "Wake up you!"

Surprisingly, he jumped wide awake, "What! Where am I?" He shook his handcuffs.

"Relax, we haven't moved. Just listen to me. This police officer says Amelia hasn't lived here in five years."

"No, no it can't be." He mumbled and changed topic. "How many rooms?"

"Excuse me?"

"On this floor, how many rooms?" The Doctor asked.

The woman and I said at the same time, "Five."

"Wrong. Six." The Doctor said. "The place you are always afraid to look. Right in the corner of your eye."

We all slowly peered out of the corners of our eyes, and stared at the mysterious sixth door. "That's impossible, I've lived here for twelve years and I never noticed that room."

I put two and two together, "Wait what? Twelve years? Oh my god you're Amelia! Why did you say it was only five years?"

"I don't know. And I go by Amy now."

The Doctor yelled, "What! But Amelia is such a brilliant name! You humans are absurd with all the name changing."

I interrupted, "Listen Amy. You need to un cuff us and get the hell out of here."

"Why should I listen to you? Both of you deserted me for twelve years!"

The Doctor begged, "Amy, we planned on five minutes, but the TARDIS was on fire and she's struggling right now. PLEASE JUST UNTIE US!"

She bent over and unlocked our handcuffs, "There you go." She huffed.

I grabbed her hand softly, "Thanks." I smiled, and she smiled in return.

The Doctor grabbed my hand and pushed Amy down the stairs. "Our of the house let's go, move it along!" We were about to open the back door where we came from, when a man with a large black and brown dog stepped through the door. The man barred his teeth and growled, then his mouth transformed into razor sharp teeth that don't belong to any human or animal I know.

"FRONT DOOR!" I yelled to Amy and the Doctor, and we bolted the other way. Before I slammed the front door close behind us, I looked back to see the man and dog hadn't moved.

We all ran down the street when there was suddenly a loud voice, "Prisoner zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." After the voice spoke, an enormous ship came into view. It looked icy, with a big eyeball in the center. The same eye that we saw in the crack in Amy's wall.

I turned to the Doctor and we gave each other a questioning look. There was a radio on nearby, and the message played through that too. "I don't think they mean Amy's house. I think they mean the whole of planet Earth!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"But that means-" I began.

The Doctor cut me off, "Judging by the size of this ship, we have twenty minutes."

Amy asked, "For what?"

Realization dawned on me, "To save the world."


	5. Virus Alert

**Argh! I told myself I was going to post this a couple days back, but that didn't happen. Stupid writers block :/ I hate writing when I have to follow a certain script, so thank god when this is over with and done, so I can get back to writing freely! The next chapter will be the last one to follow the Eleventh Hour. I do not own Doctor Who, or any of It's characters! So please R&R!**

* * *

><p>"There's no way we can do this!" Amy cried.<p>

"Trust me, this is the Doctor we're talking about. He can do anything." I reassured her.

The Doctor looked at me, half adoringly, half questioning. "Well, almost anything! One thing I can't do I'll tell you, is eat a pear. I just can't do it!"

Amy and I both laughed. "God forbid you would eat a pear." I teased. Suddenly, the Doctor ran out of the house, so naturally Amy and I followed. We found him laying on the ground in a small park.

I stifled a laugh, "Doctor, now is hardly the time for this!"

"I'm not fully ready yet! I'm being rushed Parks, regenerating doesn't happen with the snap of a finger you know that." He replied.

"Whatever." I said, dragging out the word in a sing-song voice. Suddenly the whole sky above the park went dark. "What now? You have my sonic, so I can't figure this out."

The Doctor fiddled with my sonic, "They're preparing to burn the planet."

Amy's eyes widened, "You say that like it's a good thing!"

"Well.." The Doctor said sarcastically. I laughed, and Amy glared at us both. Suddenly the Doctor smacked his hand to his forehead, "Oh god I am thick! I completely looked over it. What did I see? I saw..." He trailed off, then quickly snapped back to reality, "Only twenty minutes? We can do this." He grabbed my hand.

"No." Amy stated.

"I-I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"NO!" Amy dashed forward and grabbed the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor's hand.

"Amy, I'm going to need that back. We have twenty minutes for god's sake!" The Doctor yelled at her.

"Who are you two?" She asked.

I spoke, "Amy you know us."

"I said who are you two?"

The Doctor cut in, "Amy please, have you even seen the sky? We have twenty minutes to do this! Now please," He held out his hand, "give me my screwdriver."

I grabbed something out of my pocket, and I shoved an apple in Amy's hands, "Amy, look at that. It's the apple you gave me when you were little, and you know It's the same one. Fresh as the day you gave it to me."

She stared at the apple in amazement, then slapped the sonic back in the Doctor's outstretched hand. "There." The Doctor gladly accepted it.

"Now, we need to talk to that nurse!" He pointed to a man in uniform. Him and I raced over to the man, and swiped his phone from him.

"Oi mate, what'd you do that for!" The nurse asked in shock.

The Doctor flipped through pictures on his phone. "Why are you taking photos of a man and his dog?"

"Well that man is the local hospital. He's in a coma, but he's here too."

"Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name." I asked.

"Rory. Rory Williams." Rory said.

"Great, but where is Amy?" I looked around, and Amy walked up to us. Her face looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"I-I just saw," She trailed off.

"What did you see Amy? This is important!" The Doctor yelled.

"This white, sort of ghost worm thing! It was horrifying." She explained. I looked around the park, and I saw no sign of any white ghost worm, or that man with the dog.

A lightbulb went off in my head, "Prisoner zero!" I exclaimed. "That thing Amy saw, and the man with the dog! Don't you see? Prisoner zero is disguising itself, but it needs to drain the life first. Which explains why that man with the dog is in a coma, and here."

The Doctor's face lit up, "Leah, you are a genius! Oh, I could just kiss you!" He put his hands on either side of my face and placed a kiss on my lips. He pulled back and realized what he had just done, and we both blushed like mad.

Luckily Rory realized something too. "Wait, you're Leah and the Doctor. Amy, my god, you're not crazy!"

Amy slapped Rory, "See I told you."

"Wait, there's a prisoner zero also?" Rory asked.

"Yep." Amy said slowly. Suddenly, another giant eye ship came flying overhead. It started to scan the entire area.

"We need to draw attention for the ship. It's looking for alien technology, and what screams alien technology better than a sonic screwdriver?" He pressed down on the button, and aimed the sonic straight up to the sky. The sonic quickly exploded, and the Doctor dropped it to the ground. "Ow! Not another screwdriver, no!" He complained.

"Great." I sighed. The eye ship flew off. "No, come back! Prisoner zero is here!" I yelled after the ship, like I expected it to hear me.

"Ok, no equipment whatsoever, and time is dwindling! Somehow we need to get prisoner zero out into the open. How though?" The Doctor muttered.

Rory had taken his phone back from the Doctor, and I grabbed it from Rory. "Thank you!" I said with a sarcastic smile. "All of these photos, Rory who are they of?" I asked.

"The coma patients." Rory explained.

The Doctor bubbled, "Ok there are eight different coma patients, so eight different disguises that means."

Amy asked, "There is a dog in a coma?"

"No, the man with the dog must be dreaming of his dog. So therefore the dog is with him." I explained.

"I need a laptop!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"My friend Jeff has one! He would be more then happy to let you use it I'm sure." Amy offered.

"Jeff..." Rory muttered with subtle anger.

"Amy, Rory to the hospital. You need to clear out everyone on the floor, got it? Leah and I are going to go get ourselves a laptop." Amy nodded, and pulled a confused Rory behind her. The Doctor took my hand and we ran to Jeff's house, which Amy was kind enough to give us directions to. The Doctor barged right through the door, and up to Jeff.

"Laptop. Now, gimme." He demanded.

"Wait not so fast!" Jeff spit out.

The Doctor successfully took the laptop and look in horror at the screen. "Get a girlfriend Jeff." I laughed, and Jeff looked extremely embarrassed.

The Doctor started typing on the keyboard like a mad man. "Ok, I need to hack in on this call. All the sciencey people from around the globe, will be in on this call. So what they need is a Doctor. The best damn science man in the world."

"You can't hack a call like that!" Jeff demanded.

"Watch him." I said.

The Doctor brought up a screen split into six different faces. He held up his physic paper to the webcam, and the scientists must of seen something they liked. "This is a secure line, how the hell did you get on?" Someone demanded.

"Just listen, I'm here to help."

"What are you doing?" Another voice demanded.

The Doctor picked up Rory's phone, which I never gave back, and started typing on it. I jumped in to the conversation so the Doctor could concentrate, "He is writing the ultimate computer virus. An extremely smart and quick one at that. When he's done writing it, we will be sending it to all of you. Questions?"

"Yes, one. What does this virus do?" Someone asked.

The Doctor looked up from the phone. "It simply resets everything. Works it's way through the system and every single counter it come into contact with, it resets. Like clocks for example. Everything will default back to zero." He then shut the laptop.

The doctor handed Jeff the phone, "Ok Jeff, this is your time to shine! In roughly ten minutes you will be known as the guy who saved us all. Anything you want at your fingertips. Well, shouldn't put it that way. It's up to you." And with that the Doctor and I rushed out of the room.

He quick popped his head back in the room, "Also Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Delete your internet history!" He shook his head, and we walked out laughing.


	6. Zero

I called Amy on her mobile. "Hey, you at the hospital yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, we just got here. Unfortunately, so has prisoner zero. Um, excuse me ma'am?" I heard Amy direct the question at someone who was at the hospital with her and Rory.

"Amy sit tight, we're on our way." I quickly said, forgetting to mention that the Doctor and I had hijacked a firetruck.

I heard Rory pick whisper into the phone, "Don't hang up." Then a muffled sound, like he was stuffing the mobile into a pocket.

"The man kept yelling! But his dog, oh his dog was so fierce. It terrified me." I heard the woman say.

"Wha-what's going on?" I heard Amy say, baffled.

"Oh dear me. Mixing up my bodies again. So many different forms to choose from." I heard the woman say over the mobile.

"Oh my god. Prisoner zero." I said to the Doctor, "They're with prisoner zero, face to face. Step on it, we need to get there!" I yelled.

"Ok ok!" The Doctor yelled.

"Amy? Rory?" I asked loudly through the phone.

"It's getting in. Prisoner zero." Rory picked up.

The Doctor snatched the phone from my hand. "What window?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked.

"Blimey! What window Rory!" The Doctor said, clearly annoyed.

"Erm, on the first floor. Fourth window from the left." Rory informed us. The Doctor snapped the phone shut, and tossed it to me. I realized what the Doctor was going to do to the window. I sent a text to Amy that read 'DUCK!'

She must of gotten the message in time, because when the Doctor and I came crashing through the window, her and Rory were safely on the ground. The Doctor held my hand as we climbed through the window, and Prisoner zero in its woman form stared blankly at us.

"And with time to spare!" The Doctor shouted in triumph.

"How much time, time lords?" Prisoner zero spat.

I stepped forward, "Cut the act now. They will find you so fast, you won't even have time to blink. The whole world is spared." I said flatly.

"The Atraxi will kill me."

"You could escape though. Just open another crack in time. Leave!" The Doctor told her.

"Oh but Doctor, I'm not the one who opened the crack."

"How were they opened then?" I asked.

"You don't know? The crack in the universe, time lords." Then Prisoner zero started to talk from a different body, "You two don't know!" It mocked, jumping bodies again. "The Pandorica WILL open. Silence will fall Doctor."

Suddenly, the clock behind Prisoner zero flashed 0:00. Both the Doctor's face and mine lit up instantly. "Oh what do we have here!" The Doctor mocked. "Don't YOU know what's happening? Jeff's done it, oh boy has he done it! Him and a little team, they're getting the word out, within SECONDS! HAH!" He threw a fist in the air.

"Don't you know what the word is? Aren't you even curious?" I asked. The look on Prisoner zero's face was a mix of defeat, anger, and curiosity. "The word is zero. Now, don't you think that the Atraxi are going to take that as a clue? And judging by many different things, I'd say the Atraxi are pretty smart. Which means they'll be able-"

"To track the starting point of this little virus of ours. Which, might I add, Is this mobile RIGHT HERE!" The Doctor took over the speech from me. I reached in my pocket and dug out Rory's phone, and I tossed it to the Doctor. I looked back at Amy and Rory, who looked very surprised, yet pleased. A white light flashed through the windows.

"I think they just found us." I winked at the Doctor.

Prisoner zero laughed, "The Atraxi are good, I'll admit. But they're tracking your phone, not me."

Now the Doctor laughed, "Here's where it gets interesting. You know what this is?" He held up the phone. "It's a camera phone. Full of pictures. Of all of your different forms. Did I mention I'm uploading these right about," He hit a button, "NOW! Oh man, am I good. Two broken sonic screwdrivers, no TARDIS, and time left on the clock. WHO DA MAN?" He threw his arms up in a wild gesture. We all stared at him like we was in a psychiatric ward. He slowly lowered his arms and looked around. "Ok then, I won't be saying that again." I held back a laugh.

"Well Doctor, I guess I will just take a new form." Prisoner zero mocked.

I laughed, "You would need months to form a psychic link."

"Oh but Leah, I have had years to perfect this form." Right there, in front of all of our eyes, Prisoner zero morphed into someone we all knew very well. Young Amelia Pond.

Behind us I heard Rory shout, "Amy, no!" I snapped quickly to my senses, and I turned to see Amy collapsed on the ground. The Doctor and I shared a worried look, then we faced back to Prisoner zero, who had taken on the form of... of the Doctor.

The Doctor looked confused, "Who the hell is that suppose to be?"

Rory laughed, "That's you."

"I look like a crazy person." He muttered.

"You look great." I reassured him. "Wait, why look like him? Why don't you look like Amy?"

"I do." Slowly, Amelia stepped out from behind the Doctor. "Poor Amy. She still hasn't gotten over the fact you two abandoned her. She dreams of the Doctor and Leah, whisking her away on an adventure."

"Not quite. She can hear me." The Doctor exclaimed. He rushed over to Amy. "Amy, remember earlier in the park? You walked over to us and told us that you had seen Prisoner zero. In it's true form. Remember how it looked Amy, and picture it."

"What? No! NO!" Prisoner zero yelled, as it morphed back to its real self. Rory, The Doctor and I all turned to watch.

A loud, booming voice shook the room. "Prisoner zero has been located. Prisoner zero will now be imprisoned."

Prisoner zero started to fade into nothingness, but before it was completely gone, it whispered, "Silence will fall, Doctor." And then it was gone.

The Doctor and I stared at each other and realized we had won. We both let of squeals of joy and he picked me up and swung me around in a big circle. "We did it Leah!" When he set me down, we turned and saw Rory helping Amy up off the ground.

I walked over to her, "Amy you doing ok?"

"How did it end?"

"Leah and The Doctor did it!" Rory exclaimed.

"Not quite." The Doctor said, concentrating on Rory's mobile.

"What are you doing?" Rory and I asked at the same time.

The Doctor ignored us and out the phone to his ear. "Oi, get back here! Under article 57 of the Shadow Proclimation. You are aware that this is a level five planet correct? Did you think that this planet wasn't being monitored? Back here. Now." He hung up and finally gave Rory his phone back. He ran out through a set of double doors, leaving Amy, Rory and I still in the room.

"Did he just call the Atraxi back?" Rory asked.

"I think he did." Rory and I stared at each ther in disbelief. We all ran out after him, hearing his footsteps on the stairs. Emerging on the roof, we saw him standing about half way out, face to face with the Atraxi.

"Why did you call them back? They LEFT!" Amy yelled.

"Yes, but now I'm making sure they don't ever come back."

The Atraxi addressed the Doctor. "You are not from this planet."

"No, course not. But I protect this planet."

"This world is important?" The Atraxi asked.

"Are you serious? Important? Seven continents, four oceans, six billion or so people, is that important to you? No, here is the question. Is Earth a threat to the Atraxi?"

A blue hologram flashed from the eye, and images flashed across in a blur. "No." The Atraxi stated.

"Alright! Now, is this world guilty of breaking the Atraxi's laws?" The Doctor asked.

More images shot past. "No."

"Ok then. Last question, and this should be rather easy. Is this world protected?"

Pictures of the Daleks, cybermen, and so many more flashed across the hologram.

"So many different creatures have been here. Oh and they tried, they gave it their all. But look at the obvious question, what happened to them?"

Images of every regeneration of the Doctor came up, and my breath caught in my throat when his last regeneration appeared. The Doctor I had known so well.

Rory put his hand on my shoulder, "You ok?"

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, thanks." I said looking him in the eye. When I looked into Rory's eyes, I saw the last thing I wanted to see. My thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor.

The Doctor stepped right through the projection, coming even closer to the Atraxi. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically." He paused, "Run." The Atraxi shot him a look of fear, and it shot back up into the atmosphere, going to wherever it came from.

While Amy and Rory were mesmerized at the sky, the Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran off. Once out of the hospital, we jogged back to Amy's back garden, and strolled into the TARDIS. The Doctor went in first, and I followed and shut the door behind me. We stared in awe at the newly built TARDIS. Which was insanely different from the old version I had seen hours ago. This was so much bigger than before, and a lot more complex.

We looked at each other for a minute before breaking out in laughter. Once that died down I asked, all silliness aside, "What did Prisoner zero mean by 'Silence will fall?'"

He frowned, "I haven't the slightest idea. But I don't like it."

"We'll have to do some research on it I guess. No other way to find out." I mentioned.

"Yeah." He looked off into the distance, "Well, we need to break this new TARDIS in. Fancy a trip?" He looked at me and I saw that glint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Oh you know me, I'm a girl for adventure. Where to?"

"I think we need to visit the Shadow Proclamation base. I need to see if they have any more information on the Atraxi." He said.

"Sounds fine by me." I smiled.

"Great! First things first though, I need to do a bit of work on the TARDIS, and you," He came over and wrapped me in a hug, "need to relax a bit. You look stressed."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, "I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Jack." He didn't say it as a question.

"Not just him. You know," I pulled half way out of the hug so I could look at him, but our arms were still wrapped around each other, "I think he's just a big-"

"Woa!" The Doctor yelled to cover up my cursing.

I smacked his arm, I knew he was trying to cheer me up. He laughed and gave me a quick squeeze. "Go lay down, I'll be working." He led me over to the still intact couch, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went off to figure out how the new TARDIS operated.

When I knew he was engulfed in his work, I slowly brought my hand up to my cheek where he had kissed me. I didn't do it consciously, since I was lost in thought. Earlier, when I had looked into Rory's eyes, I saw exactly what I didn't like seeing. Jack's eyes. Rory and Jack had the same brilliant blue eyes. But that wasn't what was distracting me.

What really had my attention, was that after the Doctor and I took this short break, we would be headed off to the shadow proclamation base. Which was where I first met this regeneration of The Doctor. Back when I had been saving my old Doctor's lazy butt from prison.

What we had in store ahead of us, I didn't know for sure. I knew the base would explode, then a injured Doctor would soon turn up in the Torchwood hub. But where was he going to get a vortex manipulator? My thoughts soon all blurred together as I slipped out of consciousness, and into a deep sleep, which I so desperately needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for the fast update! I'm so proud of myself. Ha not really. Well if you could pretty please review this chapter, I would really appreciate that, since I worked really hard on this specific chapter. I re-wrote it at least a dozen times, since I'm a very picky writer. And also a little side note, I don't care if in the show Rory and Jack don't have the same eyes. In this story they do, because It's going to lead up to something big. So deal with it! :) I don't own Doctor who or any of it's characters!<strong>


	7. Love within a friend

I woke to the sound of another girl's voice inside the TARDIS. I opened my eyes and jumped up off the couch. A blanket slid to the floor, which the Doctor must of wrapped around me while I was asleep. I walked around the console to see the Doctor talking to a holographic image of a woman.

"Who's this?" I asked the Doctor, and he ignored me. I also noticed that he was crying, so I slipped my hand into his to reassure him. He quickly pulled his hand away, rejecting my comfort.

"Are you sure there's no way we can always talk?" The Doctor asked the strange woman.

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm sorry sweetie." She said. Jealousy started to slowly work its way into my emotions. Who was this woman? There was no point in asking, since I clearly wasn't going to be acknowledged.

"Why not?" The Doctor complained.

"That's not how time lords engineered TARDIS's." The woman said. I realized that this woman was the TARDIS in human form. How the hell did that happen?

"Well fat lot of good time lords are then." The Doctor sulked.

"Doctor, I just wanted to tell you that you're brilliant. Mad, crazy, maybe. But still brilliant. My Doctor. The two of us are inseparable, best of friends for all of time." The TARDIS said. Ok, I definitely didn't like her.

"I-I love you." The Doctor told her.

"I love you too." The TARDIS told him softly. Well, there goes my heart. They pretty much just ripped that in two. I knew I shouldn't be jealous, it was his TARDIS after all. But still, I'm only time lord. the TARDIS faded away, and her orange energy glow filled the room. All of the energy slowly made its way back into the heart of the TARDIS.

The Doctor had rivers of tears streaming down his face. I rested my hand on his shoulder. "I'll always be here for you, you know that right?" I told him. He shook my hand from his shoulder, and I was greeted by a cold hand slapping across my face. My eyes squeezed shut and my hand flew to my burning cheek. I opened my eyes, and ran off down the nearest corridor.

I wasn't even sure of where I was headed, just that I needed to get away from him. I never would have placed the Doctor as a type of person to do that to me. I was so angry at him, I couldn't even find the words for it. I ran around a corner and came to an abrupt stop at a wooden door. I placed my hand on the knob and slowly turned. When I entered the room, I immediately knew where I was. The one place none of the Doctor's companions though existed. The Doctor's room.

I climbed into the bed so I could calm down. I lay my head on one of the pillows, and I hugged another tight to my chest for comfort. Looking at the small side table next to his bed, I saw a picture of the two of us resting on the table. It was my favorite picture of the two of us. We had asked Jack to take it awhile back, and I remember Jack wasn't to eager to take the picture. In the photograph, I was standing in front of the Doctor, he had his arms wrapped around me, and my head was on his shoulder.

I picked up the photo and held it to my chest, tossing the pillow aside. The room was totally silent, and in the hall I could hear crying. Must be the Doctor, crying about the TARDIS. It scared me to see the Doctor this hurt, he was the strongest man I knew. I listened to him talk to himself. "I cannot believe myself. I'm such a monster!" He yelled. He went silent, and I could hear his footsteps coming towards the door. He knew this was the place that I would be in. He slowly opened the door, and stared at me. He tried to say something, but he couldn't get the words out.

I patted the space on the bed beside me, and he shuffled over and plopped down. I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head on his chest.

"Leah, I can't believe I hurt you like that. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. While you were asleep, I was fixing up the TARDIS when all of a sudden that woman appeared. We talked for a good while, and I was so happy I could finally talk to my TARDIS. You woke up right when the hologram was about to fail, so we were saying our goodbyes. I was so angry and sad, and I hate myself for taking it out on you." He explained.

"I'm sorry that you lost her. I know you love your TARDIS. I shouldn't of run off on you."

"It's not your fault one bit, don't apologize. I'm the one who needs to apologize, so much. I don't blame you if you want to stay mad." He told me seriously. I knew he wasn't going to buy it if I just said 'It's ok.' So instead I carefully placed my hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears. I pressed my lips against his, and he pressed back. He brought his hands up from his sides and placed them on my shoulders. A second later his hands were off my shoulders and he was moving them like he didn't know where to put them.

He finally ran one of his hands through my hair. I pulled back after a good couple minutes. "I forgive you." I whispered.

"Excellent." He whispered back, his voice scraggily from the recent events.

I laughed, "Sorry about.. that."

His eyes opened wide. "Leah Parks, do you honestly think you should be sorry about that? Do you really think I didn't enjoy that?" He gave me a half grin. I laughed.

"Oh little Leah Parks." He said.

"I'm not little! I'm nine hundred and four for goodness sake!" I said, standing up.

"You're smaller than me. I'm nine hundred and twelve!" He mocked.

"Right, like that makes a difference?" I said sarcastically.

"All the difference in the world." He laughed and grabbed my hand. "We should probably head off to the shadow proclamation now, don't you think?"

"Let's go." We walked back to the control room, and when the TARDIS landed at the shadow proclamation, I started to get a bit nervous. Maybe the explosion will happen another time, the Doctor doesn't even have a vortex manipulator yet, I thought.

As if reading my mind, the Doctor rolled up his sleeve. "Look what I found when I was fixing up. A vortex manipulator!" He bubbled.

'Great, just great.' I thought. "That is the cheapest form of time travel!" I warned.

"I know, I won't make a habit of it. Promise. Come on!" He ran off to go. I ran ahead of him and smashed against the door, blocking the way out.

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you first." I said.

He raised his eyebrow. "Alright then." He said seductively.

"Not like that!" I complained.

"Oh." He said, a bit disappointed.

I rolled my eyes, "It's a long story, and a confusing one at that."

"We have all the time in the world Leah. What is it?"

I sighed and began my story. I told him everything, from me using Jack's vortex manipulator, to the base exploding, everything. It was long and complicated, he asked a lot of questions, and I did my best to answer them.

After I told my story, the Doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Boy, Jack really messed things up didn't he?"

"Yeah, remind me to thank him for that if I ever speak to him again." I noted bitterly.

"So what do I do?" The Doctor asked.

I guided him over to the monitor, and pulled up the screen. I pointed to a corner of the room, "Right there. Go over there and sit in the corner, that's where I saw you. When my other self comes out, mutter something about crossing timelines."

"Ok easy enough. Then?"

"This is where it gets complicated."

"Go on."

"Then, once my other self runs off, a third me will come along and give you directions. But remember, you have to kiss her, otherwise I will never uh.." I trailed off.

"Never what?"

I mumbled softly, "Fall in love with you.." A smile spread across his whole face. "Anyways. Then that Leah will teleport off, and then you will follow out her instructions. Once you do, get your butt back here as fast as you can."

"Understood boss." He saluted me and laughed.

"Ok, now out you go!" I pushed him out the door. Once I closed the door behind me, I ran back to the screen to watch this all play out in front of me. Right on time, old Leah came and stared at the Doctor.

I saw him yell, "Seriously? I'm crossing time lines AGAIN?" Good, exactly what I heard before. That Leah ran off, and the new Leah flashed in. This was too complicated.

The whole scene played out just as I remembered. The Doctor then kissed the old me, and I smiled. He called her Parks, obviously forgetting that he hasn't given me that nickname at that point in time, and the other Leah teleported away.

Finally, the other Leah was back with her rescued Doctor, and those two ran into the TARDIS. The old me poked her head out, and my Doctor yelled, "GO! QUICK!" I ran to the TARDIS door's, opening them for him to get in, and just as he was about to step in, the base exploded.


	8. When will I find you?

I tried to scream, but nothing came out as I was blown off my feet. I was too afraid to open my eyes, not knowing what I'd find. When I finally touched ground again, I was sprawled out on my back, and there was something sharp digging into my shoulder blade. The noise was awful, my blood a pounding sound in my head. Finally, when all the rubble and debris had settled, I carefully opened my eyes. I let out a gasp, everything was a complete wreck.

I tried to stand up, but something was laying across my legs, and it refused to budge. I decided I could probably wriggle myself out, but only if my shoulder wasn't too badly damaged. I propped myself up on my elbows and let out a yelp of pain. Something was wrong with my shoulder, that was for sure. I closed my eyes as tight as I could, and waited for the regeneration energy to fix me up. I had to wait for a good minute before I was healed.

Once everything on my body was repaired, I wriggled out from under the pillar that had collapsed on my legs. Standing up and brushing myself off, I tried to make a pathway to the TARDIS doors. I opened up the door and looked out into emptiness. There was nothing left of the Shadow Proclamation. If it wasn't so famous, no one would be able to tell it was once here.

My mind quickly flashed to the Doctor, was he ok? I know he teleported off to Torchwood, but after that, Who knows? I figured the TARDIS could still manage a trip, so I made my way back through the small path I had cleared, and up to the console. I flew the TARDIS straight to the Torchwood base. What was I thinking, crossing my own timeline? I knew I was making a big mistake. But if I timed it right, I could make it work.

The TARDIS landed, and I stepped out. No other me in sight, only Owen. He stared at me with complete disbelief. I ran over to him, "OWEN! Oh my god, where is he?" I yelled.

"Leah, what happened to you? You just left, and now you're here? I thought this job was crazy as is." Owen griped.

"Shut it, you know my life is complicated. Now I'll ask you again, where the hell is he?" I grabbed his shoulder with an iron grip.

He gently removed my hand from his shoulder, "Are you talking about Jack? Well, you did just leave with him."

"Not Jack, the Doctor!" My mind was racing, I didn't really even consider how I might look, just coming from an explosion and all.

"Who?"

"The man that appeared who was dying? Where did he go!"

"I-I don't know! He sort of teleported off." Owen shrugged.

Damn, I was so thick to actually think someone would know where he had gone. "I knew it." I shook my head. "Don't tell a single person about this talk ok? Don't even mention I was here. Got that?"

Owen nodded stiffly, "Got it ma'am. Care to explain what's going on?"

"Not really, no. I just need to find my best friend, er, boyfriend, I mean.. I don't even know!" I was about to loose it if I didn't get some answers soon.

"Leah, calm down." Owen patted my shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down! That's the worst thing you can tell a girl! I'm sorry Owen, but I need to go!" I shouted over my shoulder, already running back into the TARDIS. Back at the console, I rested all my weight against it. I put my head in my hand, and thought out loud. "Where the hell could you be?"

Neither of us had a sonic per the moment, so contact was out of the question there. Just because we were both time lords, doesn't mean that we had some strange physic link. Although I wish we did in this case. I slammed my hand down on the console, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I shouted at the world.

_Leah, Leah, little Leah. He loved you and let you go._

Screw this. The last time the TARDIS tried to talk to me, I was grateful. Now this time? I wanted that voice out of my head. "Don't even try to talk to me." I muttered.

_He gave up so much for you, now It's your time to leave._

"Stop trying to mess with me. I'm trying to find him. Shouldn't that make you happy?" I yelled at the TARDIS.

_You don't know anything. He doesn't tell you anything._

"Right. The Doctor keeps everything from me, me of all people should know that! Time lords always keep secrets, if you haven't guessed."

_Leave this place Leah. If you want the Doctor safe, you will leave._

"He'll be safe if I stay." I told her.

_I will find him without you. GO!_

She flooded my mind with images that no human would be able to bear. I stumbled backwards, and pressed my fingers against my temple. "STOP!" I cried out in fear. "Don't make me watch this!" I refused to let the TARDIS see me cry. I wouldn't be a piece in her little game. Images of the Doctor dying were racing through my head. I could see him lost, and not a clue of how to be found. The TARDIS planting those images in my mind.

I knew there was only one way to stop them. I regained focus for just a minute, and pulled the nearest lever to my right. The TARDIS landed and I ran out, slamming the doors behind me, not even thinking about looking back. I heard the TARDIS dematerialize. She could fly herself to find her damn Doctor. I pounded on the door that I've come to know so well, and a face I was all to happy to see answered.

"Where's the Doctor?" The voice asked.

"He's gone. I don't know how to find him Amy." I kept my head down.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me into the kitchen, where Rory was sitting at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked worriedly.

"There was an explosion. The Doctor and I didn't mean to leave you two, we just needed to take the TARDIS for a test drive, since she had just sort of redone herself. But the place we were at exploded, and I have no idea what happened to him. I'm so scared." I leaned my head on Amy's shoulder.

"Here, I'll make you a cup of tea." Amy got up, and Rory took her place comforting me.

"It'll be ok Leah, he'll find you. I know he will." Rory reassured me.

"Thanks Rory. So, how have you been then?"

"Well, Amy and I are engaged now." He said casually.

I shot up, "Oh my god really! I'm so happy for you two!"

Amy and Rory both laughed. "Thanks. Would you want to come to the wedding?" Amy asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So, I don't want to put a damper on the mood, but Leah I imagine you'll be here for a bit yeah?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." I said, casting my glance down at the floor once more.

"Then you'll stay with us. I wouldn't have it any other way." Rory insisted.

"Thanks you two." I smiled and pulled both of them into a hug.


	9. Seeing is believing, right?

**3 months later**

I pounded on the back door, "Amy, It's locked. Let me in please!" I half laughed. I shoved my hands in my pockets to warm them up, it got really cold in Leadworth in winter. My fingers wrapped around something in my left pocket, my sonic screwdriver. "I'm so thick." I muttered to myself, forgetting I had made myself a new sonic. I unlocked the door and let myself in to the house.

I walked into the kitchen, seeing no one was there, so I called out, "Hey, Amy? Rory? Anyone home!" No response. I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs, and Rory came around the corner.

"Oh hey, didn't know you'd be home so fast. How'd it go?" He asked, handing me a cup of tea.

I jumped on one of the stools sitting by the countertop, "Well the man that was interviewing me didn't believe I was '23' he said I only looked 15."

"That's because you do. And you couldn't exactly say that you're really 910 or so." He chuckled.

"Oh shut it. If I actually want to lead a normal life I need a job!" I shuddered, "Didn't think I would ever say that."

Rory gave me a quick hug, "Hey, being normal isn't so bad, miss time lord. You even made yourself a new sonic screwdriver. Pretty impressive."

"Not really, any time lord could make one." I pulled out my sonic and played around with it.

"So why don't you just send a signal using your sonic? The Doctor would get it wouldn't he?"

"Yes he'd get it. But he wouldn't actually come! Don't be so daft." I muttered. Just then Amy walked in.

"Oh hi Leah! How'd the job interview go?" Amy asked.

"Splendid." I rolled my eyes and gave a sarcastic smile, "How do you think it went?"

"You'll find something, don't worry." She reassured me.

"Right." I chuckled, "If it involves saving the world, time travel, or killing aliens. Amy, let's be realistic here, I'm not meant for earth."

"You survived just fine before you met the Doctor."

"That's because I had put a time seal on my old life. I actually thought I was a normal human. Now I remember my whole life, everything about it. I can't pretend anymore." I jumped off the stool and shuffled to my room. I flung myself on the bed and buried my head under my pillow.

The sounds of the engine were like music to my ears. I jumped up out of bed and I swear I could of cried. There in the garden, blue as ever, was the TARDIS. I ran downstairs and out the door. Soon I found myself pounding on the door.

"Doctor! Doctor, open up!" I yelled.

He opened the door, "LEAH!" He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry I left, I tried to come back I really did, but the TARDIS wouldn't allow me to come here." He smacked the side of the TARDIS.

I gave him a kiss, "I couldn't stay mad at you." Wait, what did I say? Of course I was angry at him. Come on Leah, spit it out. Tell him how you feel. Just as I was about to pull him in for another kiss, my eyes flew open. I looked around my small room, it had just been a dream.

I buried my head under the pillow again, and drifted back into sleep. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I woke to the sound of Amy pounding on my door. "Leah get your ass out of bed! You've been in there for almost two full days, you need to eat something." Oh, two days. Ha, not bad. I went over and opened the door.

"What." I said sardonically.

"Come down stairs, you need to see this." I could tell she was holding back a smile.

"Amy I'm honestly not in the mood. Can I please go back to bed?"

"The last thing you need is sleep right now!" She had to drag me down the stairs. Before we turned into the kitchen, she tied a blindfold around my eyes. "Don't you dare peek."

She led me into the kitchen, and pushed me into something warm. Two arms wrapped around me in a hug. Strong arms, so it wasn't Rory. "Can I look at my kidnapper now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Said the voice, whose had possession of me. Oh god, no. No. No, it couldn't be. Not that voice please. I ripped off my blindfold in a flash, and stared into the eyes of Mr. Captain Jack Harkness.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, totally taken aback.

"I remember you mentioning him to me once, since you obviously need someone to talk to who understands, I thought I'd bring him." Amy said. Rory looked uncomfortable, and Jack looked pleased, strange.

"I thought you hated me." I told Jack. Amy gasped, and I shot her a look.

"Well, I did. But then I had some time to think. A lot of time. I realized that you couldn't control that you came back three months late. Ever since, I've been trying to find you." Jack admitted.

"That doesn't sound like the Captain I know." I mentioned cautiously.

"What can I say? You changed how I think." He admitted again.

I scoffed. "Right, me changing Captain Jack's morales."

He shook his head. "Look, I'm here to cheer you up, fancy a walk?"

I looked over to Rory for guidance, he nodded his head as if saying I should give it a shot. I looked at Jack, "Sure, I have a lot to get off my chest." I grabbed my coat and Jack and I walked to the park.

"So first off, how's the Doctor?" Jack asked.

I glared, "Gone. Abandoned me."

He looked shell shocked, "That's what this is all about? That bastard left you!" He roared.

"Yeah he kinda did, and after I sort of told him I loved him." I snapped.

"You told him you loved him?"

"Not exactly, but I think he got the message." And so I poured everything out to Jack. I told him every single thing that happened since he sort of banished me.

"So you've been through hell." He sighed.

"Hell and back again. I'm stuck here Jack. Time lord stuck on Earth? Yeah, that's hell." He wrapped his arm soothingly around me, and I shrugged his arm off. "No, don't do that."

He sighed, and I rolled my eyes. I haven't exactly been a very 'nice' person the last few months. Really I've only been nice to Rory, and somewhat Amy. Then, to prove I wasn't dreaming, I pinched myself. Ok, I was definitely awake, and I heard the engine sounds I've so longed to hear. Jack and I stared blankly at each other, and I quick whipped around to see the TARDIS materialize under a large Oak tree.

"No way." I choked the words out. Some part of me wanted to smile and laugh, but the smarter half of me knew better. It couldn't actually be there, could it? After all, seeing is believing, right? I stood up and walked numbly over to the blue doors. The Doctor swung them open, and flashed me his famous smile that three months ago would of made me giggle and smile right back.

Now I knew better. I looked at him with dead eyes, and slapped him across the face. "Where the hell have you been!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please, no one get attached to LeahRory. That will NEVER happen. Ew ew ew ew. *shudders* Also, like the chapter name? Hahaha :) SO PLEASE R&R!**


	10. If you could do it all again

Hey! I am itsthetruth and Lugrpa is my biggest fan. I am a massive fan of her story and offered to do a chapter for her, and soon she's gonna be doing one for mine, so keep a look out! Sooo, enjoy!

* * *

><p>If you could do it all again, would you change anything?<p>

I woke with a start. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and sat up, looking round my room lazily, and my eyes shot open as I realized where I was, my room, on The TARDIS. I pulled some clothes on and ran out of my room, running through the corridors.

"DOCTOR?" I shouted, stopping suddenly out of breath, holding onto the doorframe as The Doctor looked at me in confusion, sitting at the kitchen table eating a banana, brown hair all stuck up everywhere. "What? But you, you, you regenerated!" I said quickly, taking in his features.

"Leah, are you ok?" He said softly, coming up to me and enveloping me in a hug.

"Yeah." I gulped, squeezing him tightly. "It must have been a dream." The Doctor pulled out of the hug, smiling at me before putting the banana skin in the bin next to me.

"Why don't we go find Jack?" He asked.

"What? Why would I want to see Jack?" I spluttered.

"Jack, remember? Your boyfriend. American immortal from the 51st century?" He said slowly, clearly confused. "Is something wrong?"

"I- er, I..." I stammered, shaking my head.

"It's probably just the shock of the explosion."

"The Shadow Proclamation?"

"Of course." He chuckled. "Why, what other explosions have you been in?" He said sarcastically, winking at me. "Come on Parks, big day!" Oh god. I thought back, remembering what was about to happen, the day I left The Doctor to go to Torchwood with Jack. It would kill him. "Leah?" He asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah. Sorry." I said quietly, heading to the console room. I looked round, it's old corally design still the same. So what had happened? Had something happened to The TARDIS, had time gone wibbly? I walked up to the scanner, pulling it round to me and sitting down. And just for a second, on the screen in old high Gallifreyan it read: You can do it all again, and you can change it, if you want. You've got one shot Leah Parks, use it wisely. The screen went fuzzy for a second, the message disappearing.

"Hey, morning." Jack's voice whispered in my ear, his arms round my waist. I screamed out, jumping up and pushing him away in shock. "Whoah, it's me!"

"Jack." I said, gripping onto other side of The TARDIS console.

"Hey, come here didn't mean to scare you!" He half chuckled, heading out towards me.

"NO JACK!" I shouted, running towards the stairs.

"Leah, what's up?" He asked, sounding a little scared.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. I ran up the stairs and through the corridors, slamming my bedroom door shut and locking it behind me. I slumped down against the door, tears pouring down my face as The TARDIS kept talking to me in my head. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.

You could change everything Leah, you could have all that time you missed back.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted out. "I'm not going to change time, it could all go wrong, it's your fault he was away for so long in the first place!" Suddenly, a image of Rory appeared in my head. I cried out, wondering why The TARDIS was showing me him. "Why are you showing me Rory for christ sake?" I screamed. "What has he got to do with this?"

"LEAH!"

"Leave me alone." I called out.

"Leah let me in!" It was The Doctor. I wiped my eyes quickly and put a smile on my face, opening the door.

"I thought I heard shouting, are you ok?"

"Fine." I said.

"I think we'll need to stop of at Cardiff soon, that ok?"

"Course." I murmered, remembering how I'd have to leave soon.

The time slowly crept round.

"COME ON LEAH, JACK'S GOING TO GET IMPATIENT!" The Doctor shouted.

"I'm not gonna change time, as much as you want me to." I smirked. "I did it all again, and I didn't change anything."

Then the time came.

"Not necessarily. Leah, I asked you once when I met you if you would want to come back with me to Torchwood. It was totally insane, because I had just met you. But now, I don't want to live without you. Will you come work for me here, at Torchwood?" He offered sincerely.

"You're joking right? I can't leave the Doctor alone. He's miserable without someone to travel with."

Jack sighed, "Leah I want you here at Torchwood with me, please? I'm not saying you have to say goodbye to the Doctor forever."

"You're sure I'll get to see the Doctor again?" I asked.

"Positive. He wouldn't leave you Leah, you ARE a time lord."

I laughed, "Of course. Ok, I guess."

"You guess what?" He asked hopefully.

I poked him, "I guess I'll work here." I flashed him a smile.

Time rolled forward again. The Doctor opened The TARDIS doors, grinning at me and I ran forward, slapping him in the face.

"Where the hell have you been!"

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	11. Hello Sweetie

**Hi it'd Lugrpa writing again! I had bad writers block before, but the last chapter that itsthetruth wrote gave me SO much inspiration! WASN'T HER CHAPTER AMAZING? This chapter's dedicated to her!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor's jaw dropped and his hand flew up to his cheek, where a perfect print of my palm was. "What the hell was that for?"<p>

My eyes flamed with fury. I was like a kettle that was left for too long on the stove, boiling over with anger. "You LEFT me for 3 MONTHS! Sorry if I'm ANGRY!"

"Leah, you have to forgive me for this." He babbled.

"Save it." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the park. I needed to clear my head, think things through. What the hell was going on? There must be some rip in time. Why would the TARDIS be wanting me to do things over? Oh, so she could ditch me and I'd stay with Jack. Not happening bitch. I plopped down on a swing and buried my face in my hands.

Someone sat down on the swing next to me. "You're going to have to forgive him sometime." Jack whispered.

I looked up at him. "And why should I bloody do that?" I snapped and looked over at the TARDIS. The Doctor was leaning against her, looking down and kicking some dirt.

"Because you love him." Jack said solemnly.

My breath caught in my throat. I knew those words were painful for Jack. But I knew he was right. "Things can change."

"But not this." He gave me a hopeful smile. No matter how furious I was with the Doctor, something inside me just couldn't stay mad. A smile crept on to my face, and I leapt up from the swing. I ran over to the Doctor, and right as he looked up, I pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and finally I had to come up for a breath.

"What made you change your mind?" The Doctor asked, trying to catch his breath.

I looked down. "Jack. The TARDIS. And oddly, Rory."

The Doctor gave me a confused look. "What?"

I smiled and shook my head. "If you could do it all again, would you change anything?"

He grabbed my hand. "Of course not. I'm here, with you. What could be better?"

"I wouldn't either." Suddenly, an image of Rory flooded my mind. The same picture that the TARDIS sent into my mind when time flashed backwards. "What is that suppose to mean?" I yelled at the TARDIS.

The Doctor held on tighter to my hand. "Leah? Leah are you alright?" But the Doctor's voice was miles away. It was just me, drowning in my own mind.

"Has little Leah not figured it out yet?" The TARDIS voice invaded my mind.

"Obviously not." I snapped.

"The protector." She stated.

"The what?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Four, eight, twelve." She laughed in my face.

"What do those numbers mean?" I asked.

The TARDIS laughed like a madman. Then slowly, I zapped back to reality. The Doctor shook me, "Leah are you ok? Can you hear me?" His voice was swimming with worry.

"Four, eight, twelve." I repeated, still in a bit of a daze.

"Are those the numbers?" The Doctor asked.

"What do they mean?" I looked at him.

"I have no idea."

"So glad you finally decided to show your face Doctor." Rory spat.

The Doctor ignored him, and straightened his bow tie. "How do I look?"

"Just fine." Amy answered. Their conversation faded into the background as I talked to Jack.

"So are you going back to Torchwood then?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"My team needs me. No point in staying here anyways." He sighed.

"Jack, I'm sorry about everything." I lightly touched his arm.

He stared at where I was holding his arm. "Yeah, well, what can you do about it. It's not like you're going to go back in time and fix it, are you?"

Time suddenly rolled back, and I was standing in Jack's office in the Hub.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" I looked frantically around the room. Aw shit, not again.

Jack laughed. "You're working here now silly. Aren't you going to go tell the Doctor?"

I looked at him and pasted a fake smile on. "Yeah, right. Be back in a bit." I ran out past the entire team, impatiently waited for the cog door to roll open, and finally I was outside, sprinting for the TARDIS. The Doctor and I met at the door.

"Leah, what's up? Why in such a rush?" The Doctor asked. The Doctor with the light brown hair sticking up everywhere, and his amazing trench coat.

I threw my arms around him, and ran a hand through his hair. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hair? Well I do. I'm going to work for Torchwood." I blurted out. The sooner I got this done, the sooner I'd go back to my proper timeline.

"WHAT?" His face fell.

"I'll see you soon. I promise!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Suddenly, time lurched forward as if if were a roller coaster jerking to life. I was back in Amy and Rory's kitchen.

I looked at Jack. "Sorry, I like how time has played out." I got up from the table and walked over to the Doctor.

The Doctor slid his arm around my waist. "Hey."

I smiled, "Hi!"

Rory looked disgusted. "How can you just forgive him like that? Don't get me wrong, and kid would love to see their-" He cut off his sentence, and the Doctor and I gave him funny looks. "I mean, I'm happy you two are happy." He coughed and went upstairs.

"That was odd." Amy murmured.

"Yes, yes it was." The Doctor pondered.

"Oh well." Amy shrugged. But the Doctor and I knew better than to leave these type of situations alone.

"Never ignore these type of things. Unless you're busy, always ignore them." The Doctor said, playing with his hands.

"Right and even if-" I was cut off my a bright flash of blue light streaming into the kitchen. A sort of tall woman appeared, with dirty blonde, short curly hair. She was wearing a very formal dress, but had a gun in a holster in her belt.

The Doctor gasped. I looked at him, "Who's she?" I asked curiously.

"The last time I saw you-" He stopped.

"Oh sweetie, we don't want to give away any spoilers do we?"

"Professor River Song. Long time no see." The Doctor smirked.


	12. Curious and curiouser

"Professor who?" I asked the Doctor.

He turned to me, "River Song. I met her while I was with Donna. In the library. I told you about her, remember?"

I dug through my thoughts. "Wait. She was the one who knew your name?" I gasped.

He sighed unhappily. "Yes."

River chimed in. "Oh sweetie, you don't have to say it like that." She winked at him.

Amy burst in the conversation, "I really do hate to break up your flirting 'River' but our little Doctor here is happily taken."

The Doctor and I both let out a breath of relief, as he wrapped his arm around me protectively.

River stepped towards me, "And who are you exactly?" She sniped.

I stepped forward and got right up to her face. "Leah Parks, time lord."

River wore a confused look on her face. "Time lord?" She turned to the Doctor, "Sweetie, you never mentioned her."

"Oh, I would of definitely mentioned Leah." The Doctor snapped at her, "She is the one person I could never forget."

I sighed and ran off up the stairs, deciding I needed to get OUT of that conversation. River bloody Song can shove it. When I came to a closed wooden door, I knocked on it. "Rory, you in there?"

"Yeah, come in." He said softly.

I opened the door and walked over to where he was sitting on his bed. "What was that all about earlier?"

"Oh that?" He laughed nervously, "That was just me being silly. No need to worry about me. Four."

My eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Huh? I said don't worry about me."

"But after that. You said four. Four what?"

Rory laughed, "Eight."

I jumped up from where I was sitting on the bed. "Rory what's that suppose to mean?"

"Leah, What are you talking about?" He shook his head, "Twelve."

"Those numbers. Those were the exact same numbers the TARDIS gave me. What do those numbers mean?" Rory was still. "Rory!"

"It's a date."

"You mean, like in time? That would be..." I thought for a second, "Four, eight twelve. That's April the eighth, two thousand twelve."

Rory ran his fingers through his hair frantically. "I-I've said way to much already. I'm so, so sorry." He ran out of the room.

I ran after him. "Rory! Where are you going?" But when I got into the hall, he was nowhere to be found. I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen, but still no Rory. I interrupted Amy yelling at River. "Did you guys see Rory?"

Amy stared at me, "What? No! Why did he run off?"

"Yeah he did." I said numbly.

River laughed at all of us. "Oh look at that, the time has come!"

The Doctor and I stared at each other, and said simultaneously, "Time for what?"

'Four, eight, twelve." River sang, and teleported off. Immediately after she left, Amy, Jack, the Doctor and I were running hectically around the kitchen.

"Those numbers, before Rory disappeared he told me they were a date."

"That would be April the eighth. Twenty twelve?" The Doctor asked.

"Looks like we need to take a trip." Jack grinned. So we all ran out after the Doctor into the TARDIS, gearing up to face what would be the biggest shock of a lifetime. Of course, we didn't know it at the time. The Doctor and I piloted the TARDIS, and he kept babbling on about the most random subjects.

"So do we even know what place we need to go to?" Amy asked.

"Not a clue. That doesn't help us one little bit." I groaned. Suddenly, every light flickered off in the TARDIS. "Doctor, what happened?"

"I don't have the slightest idea." He moved over by me and took my hand. We all felt a slight wind blow throughout the room.

Total silence fell over the room, when a whisper broke the silence. "Silence. Will. Fall." Two red levers on the console pushed into an upwards position on their own. The TARDIS was piloting herself now. The TARDIS roared with anger. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, that same image of Rory flashed into my mind. Some unseen force pushed me aggressively to the ground.

The Doctor and Jack both ran over to help me up. The Doctor shot Jack a look that said 'stay back.' Jack obediently backed away. The Doctor slid his arm around me to help me to my feet. "Hey, you alright? What happened?"

"That same image keeps flashing through my head. Your damn TARDIS keeps planting it in my brain."

"Image? Image of what?" Jack asked.

"Rory."

Amy didn't look too pleased. "You better stay away form my husband."

I bursted out laughing. "Oh Amy, you really are funny. I would NEVER look at Rory that way. I sort of have someone else." I smiled at the Doctor, and he squeezed my hand. Amy shot me a nasty glare as the TARDIS landed. The lights returned to normal.

"Silence will fall. What the hell does it mean?" I muttered to myself.

"Where did you take us old girl?" The Doctor whispered to the TARDIS. I grabbed his hand.

"There's only one way to find out." And I dragged him out the door. We all filed out of the TARDIS into a large warehouse. Damp, boring grey walls, lots of boxes and heavy machinery everywhere.

"Does anyone else hear that drumming?" I asked.

"No." The Doctor said slowly.

"I swear if I'm going crazy-"

"No, I mean it's not drumming. It's marching." As the Doctor said that, hundreds of troops came marching around a corner. They all filed to a neat stop.

The head of the group stepped forward. "Please state your name."

"The Doctor." The Doctor said innocently.

Almost immediately, every troop raised and aimed their guns at us.

"Woa, hold the phone!" The Doctor yelled and stepped in front of all of us. "No need to jump the gun there." He laughed and looked back at us. "That was a pun. See I said 'jump the gun' because they're raising their guns at us and-"

"Doctor!" Amy yelled.

"Right! Sorry!" He spun around in a little circle to face the troops. "Now, why do you need to kill us?"

"Orders from River Song, sir."

The Doctor laughed. Well more like grunted. "Why in God's name would she do that?"

"I need to keep you in check sweetie." River Song stepped around a box laying on the ground. She walked right up to the Doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Scared yet?"

"Hardly." The Doctor spat. River then gave him a full on kiss, right on his lips.

I jumped forward. "Leave him alone!" I screamed out in pain and clutched my stomach as I fell to the ground.

The Doctor broke out of River's grasp and ran to me faster then I thought possible. "Leah, Leah what's wrong?" He places his hands on my cheeks.

"I-I, Doctor, I'm so cold." I stammered. He whipped out his sonic and examined me.

He checked his screwdriver and gaped at the results. "No. No that's impossible."

"What the hell is happening!" Jack yelled.

"She's about to give birth."


	13. It's a boy!

"WHAT!"Jack roared. "When did you two... Uh.. ya know?" He made wild gestures with his hands.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled and gritted my teeth through the pain.

The Doctor held on to my hand even tighter than before. "Shh, it's going to be ok." He turned to Jack. "Well, um. Isn't that stuff suppose to be personal?"

"Doctor, WHEN?"Jack yelled. Amy stood in her place, completely shocked.

"It was after my TARDIS came alive. Right after that, and before the shadow proclamation exploded..." He trailed off.

"How long ago was that?" Amy asked in awe.

"Well, eight months?" He replied sheepishly.

"I really don't mean to break this up, but we do still have a hundred troops training their guns on us!" Jack barked.

"Oh that! Right!" The Doctor bubbled. He looked around quickly. "Into the TARDIS! They can't break in, we'll be safe." He scooped me up bridal style and burst through the TARDIS doors.

Amy and Jack followed hastily. Jack locked the door behind him. "But Doctor, we can't just run away from this! We got the date, April the eighth, two thousand twelve. And this is obviously the place that whatever is suppose to happen, happens!"

"Jack, no offense, but are you stupid? I think this is what was suppose to happen!" He gestured to me, where I was now laying on the couch.

Jack smacked his forehead. "Right. We need to get her down to the med bay!" The Doctor ran ahead with Amy to get things set up, so Jack carried me down.

"How you holding up?" He asked softly.

"Not the BEST!" I yelled out the last word as my stomach cramped.

"You can get through this Leah, you're the strongest girl I know." He kissed my forehead and ran me to the medical bay. I was put on an operating table.

"Now, anyone know how to deliver a baby?" The Doctor asked nervously. Amy and Jack both shook their heads. "Aw shit." The Doctor murmured.

Jack snapped his fingers, "I got it! Owen! Doctor we need to fly to Torchwood, QUICK!"

"Jack, you can pilot the TARDIS a bit. Go ahead and fly her, but BE CAREFUL!" The Doctor yelled after Jack, who was already up the stairs. "Amy, go with him and make sure he doesn't kill us." Amy nodded and ran off.

The Doctor scooped me up. "It's ok, you're going to be fine sweetheart."

I chuckled slightly. "Everyone keeps saying that." I nuzzled my head into his chest. "It's not like this is going to kill me."

"Well, that's the thing." The Doctor sighed.

"Doctor, can this kill me?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Time lord pregnancies shouldn't be this fast. So I'm afraid this is going to put quite the strain on your heart." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to get through this. I can do anything." I tried to sound confident as The Doctor carried me out of the now landed TARDIS. I saw the faces of Ianto and Gwen as I was rushed down to the Torchwood med bay.

I was now set on this operating table. Gwen rushed over to my side. "What kind of trouble did you get yourself in to?" She half laughed half cried.

"It's called fun." I smiled, "And don't cry, I'm just pregnant."

"I know." She sighed and walked off to lean against the wall by Tosh and Ianto, who smiled over at me. Jack and Owen busied themselves preparing to deliver this baby. Amy and the Doctor stood by my side, both holding on to one of my hands. As Jack came over and injected something in my leg, the Doctor gave me a reassuring peck on the lips

"Leah?" The Doctor said quietly.

"Yes?"

He bent down right next to my ear and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled at him. The man who, nearly two years ago was just a character in my dreams. We had come this far, I wasn't going to give up this far out. "I love you too."

Two painful hours later, I was laying on a pull out bed, snuggled under a duvet with the Doctor. And wrapped in a blue blanket, was our baby boy.

The Doctor gave a breathy, unbelievably happy laugh. "I can't believe that I'm a dad. What are you going to name him?"

I smiled at both of them. "He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Jack. It's the perfect name." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Captain Harkness, get over here!" I yelled over to Jack, who was in his office.

Jack came trotting over. "Yeah?" He smiled genuinely.

"Meet Jack." I smiled and handed him my baby.

"Oh my god." Jack smiled in awe. "He has my eyes!" He squealed like a child. The Doctor and I both laughed.

"Well, that's why he has your name."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." I teased.

"You need to get some sleep Leah." The Doctor advised.

"Yeah, I think I do." I closed my eyes, and I was out like a light. When I woke, it was completely dark in the hub, there were red flashing lights everywhere. Panic sank in, "Doctor? Jack?" I yelled. I didn't care that I wasn't completely well, I swung my feet over the side of the bed and walked carefully around the hub. I went into Jack's office and I found Jack in there.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"The rift went haywire. River came and she- she..." He trailed off.

I grabbed him by the shoulders. "What the hell did she do? Where is the Doctor, and everyone else?" I asked frantically.

"In the med bay. They're making plans."

"Plans for what?"

"You better see for yourself." He led me down to the med bay, and I ran straight into the Doctor's arms.

"What's happening?" I asked him. I noticed he was crying.

"She took him." He said, voice wavering.

I couldn't speak. My whole world went from perfect, to completely broken. River had taken my son. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?" I yelled.

"He was sleeping in his cot, Gwen was watching him and River popped in, knocked out Gwen, took him and left." The Doctor sobbed.

"Why didn't anyone bother to wake me?" I snapped.

"This only happened minutes ago. We were just coming for you." Owen whispered.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Ok, first things first. We need to find our son. Then, we still need to find Rory."

No one argued. We all rushed to the TARDIS, now eight of us in there. "Where do we go to get some answers?" Ianto asked, breaking the silence.

"I think I can help." Said a voice, walking around a corner of the TARDIS.

Amy, Jack, the Doctor and I all gasped. "Rory."


	14. And the truth reveals

"Rory? What the hell is going on?" Amy cried as she ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. But I have to follow timelines." He whispered.

I stepped forward. "Rory, we need answers. Please, help us." I asked. The Doctor came up by my side and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I gladly snuggled closer.

"Leah, your son will be fine, I promise." Rory vowed.

"How the hell do you know? Rory, River STOLE HIM!" The Doctor shouted.

"I can't say much yet. But I can tell you this much," He sighed and began the story, "River is angry because when the Doctor met Leah for the first time, everything changed. There was an alternate timeline created. There's another timeline with a different Doctor, one who loves River. But time's gone all wobbly and now that Doctor is gone. So there's just you."

All of ours eyes widened. "Go on." Jack muttered.

"And this Doctor that's left? He only has eyes for Leah. He wouldn't dare look twice at River. So her revenge? She's always been keen on revenge. Her revenge is to steal your child, and train him to hate the Doctor and Leah."

My hand flew to my mouth. River was going to.. to program my own son to hate me! "Rory we can fix this. Where has she taken him?"

"I don't remember. But It'll be ok, your son knows the truth. He'll always be there to protect you." Rory stepped forward and hugged the Doctor and me.

"Wait, the TARDIS was trying to tell me something. Back when I first heard the numbers. She said 'The protector.' Did she mean my child?" I asked. Rory simply smiled at me. "Why did she call him that?" So many questions to ask, so many left unanswered, I thought.

Behind me I heard Ianto ask, "Does anyone have a computer I can use?"

The Doctor turned around, "Why the hell do you need a computer?" He snapped. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Sorry, computer is right over there." He sighed and straightened his bow tie.

We all ran over to see what Ianto was looking at. "What is is Yan?" I asked.

Ianto turned around and told us. "The protector. It means Williams in German."

Amy, The Doctor and I all gasped. My eyes bulged, and my heart felt as though it were going to pound out of my chest. "No. No, that's impossible." I turned around to face Rory. "How long have you known?" I asked him.

"A very long time. Ever since I was, oh, eight or so. I've heard every story there is to know about the Doctor and Leah." He sighed. The Doctor and I both ran forward and engulfed him in the biggest hug we could manage. All three of us were a big, crying mess.

"All this time, I knew I liked you." I said, wiping a tear off of Rory's cheek. I leaned my head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"I guess I underestimated you Rory." The Doctor laughed and patted his shoulder.

Owen stepped up, "Would someone please like to explain what the hell is going on to the rest of us?"

Amy laughed. "Rory Williams, my husband. Protector of his family. He never knew his parents, he lived with his aunt and uncle. Now he knows. Rory Williams, the son of the two greatest minds in the universe. The Doctor and Leah Parks."

Jack, Owen, Ianto, Gwen and Tosh all gasped. Jack broke the silence by asking us, "But you two named your son Jack. After me. That doesn't make any sense?"

I turned to Rory, "He's right. Care to explain?" I asked, sounding very motherly.

"When I was younger, I changed my name to Rory. Couldn't stand having to live up to the name Jack. So much responsibility lies on that name. I wanted to make my own image, but I couldn't do that with a name like Jack."

I laughed, "Our Captain over here does make the name Jack a bit of a stereotype."

Jack shot me a glance of mock anger. "Oi, I make the name Jack sexy."

We all laughed, and it was the first time everything finally felt perfect. "Your birthday is a bit messed up." The Doctor mentioned.

Rory laughed. "Yeah, but that's what I get for being the son of two time lords!"

After we had all talked for a while, we dropped the Torchwood team back of at the hub, including Jack. Now there was four of us on board, a happy family. "I still wish I could of seen you grow up." I gave Rory, my son, a hug. I loved the sound of that, Rory my son.

"Me too, I was actually really excited about the late nights, no sleep, taking care of a whiny, crying baby!" The Doctor complained.

I laughed and smacked him gently. "Ok, that I can do without." We all were sitting around in the kitchen, drinking tea and chatting when a blue flash of light lit up the room.

Aw shit, not River again. "Professor Song, so nice of you to stop by." The Doctor said casually.

"Oh me? I just came to give a little message." She sang.

"What would that be, hm?" The Doctor asked.

"Silence will fall Doctor, be prepared." And she teleported off.

The Doctor smacked his hand on the side table. "I thought we were done with that silence nonsense!" He jumped off his chair and ran to the console room. "We," He gestured with his hands, "need to go get some answers!"

"Can't be forget about answers for once? Let's go have some actual fun." Amy moaned.

"Yeah, there's this thing called fun, you should try it Doctor." I teased.

"Oi, I know how to have fun!"

"Of course you do dad. Prove it then!" Rory teased along with the rest of us.

"Gladly! Next stop, everywhere!" The Doctor exclaimed.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed writing this story! Do you guys want me to continue? I also want some suggestions for what the next story should be called. I love reading your reviews, nothing can make me smile like that! So Please review! Love you all :) x<strong>


End file.
